fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 21
About 30 minutes later, the rest of the “AFKMRWZ” Organization have returned, excluding W. Drew, still chained in chair, is placed in front of the group and faces Matthias... Matthias) Good...Good...This is great! =D D) Yeah right... Matthias) X, you finally did a good job and now you’ll gain some more food for dinner! X) Yay! Rest of the AFKMRWZ Organization) YAY! Matthias) In fact, you’ll all have a nice dinner...Except you, Drewy. D) Haha. Matthias) How many times do I have to explain that we’re a team...We’re all teammates, Drew...ALL OF US! And you shoot a teammate in W? D) Hey, he got in my business. Matthias) But you shot our teammate...We’re all like family here... D) Well, he was never family. Matthias) Last time I checked, he has a better win-loss than you... D) Whatever. Matthias) And in fact, he’s undefeated...Like me... D) Cool. Matthias) And also, you have one of the worst records on here. D) Great news. Matthias) Drewy. D) It’s Drew. Matthias) Well, Drewster, you took the same sacrifice we all took...Abandoning our parents, betraying them, or even killing them...But W is apart of our family and you shot him! You’ve also gotten attention from the media because of that and that’s a big no-no! D) Who cares. Matthias) Which is why your sentenced to de -''' '''W) *Angered tone* DREEEEEEW! Matthias) … D) ._. ( Some of the AFKMRWZ Organization move out of the way, while W pushes the rest out of the way; W has a lead pipe in his right hand ) Matthias) He’s all yours, W, we can find a new D. W) *Hitting his casted left hand with the lead pipe* Thank you. Matthias) And the rest of you...I want you all to come with me! *Walks towards a hallway* ( W walks towards Drew ) ( Some of the AFKMRWZ Organization follow Matthias ) ( W stands behind Drew and the chair ) ( The rest of the AFKMRWZ Organization follow Matthias ) D) Do you think that’ll scare me?! W) No... ( W gets nudged in the back ) W) …*Turns his head to look at who did it* ( Drew places his feet onto the ground ) ( The A who confronted Matthias earlier in the day looks at W ) W) Looks familiar... ( A moves on with the rest of the organization ) ( Drew slams the chair into W’s stomach ) W) *Backs up a little bit* Ow...You think that hurts? HOW ABOUT THIS! *Swings his hand over the chair and hits Drew’s stomach with the lead pipe* ( The chair Drew’s in falls onto the ground ) ( W moves his feet out of the way ) ( Drew’s chair crashes onto the ground ) D) Wolfgang, I’m sorry... W) Now you’re sorry? D) Yeah... W) I don’t buy it! *Jumps and lands with both his feet onto D’s gut* D) AWW! W) If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have tried to hit me...Do you think I’ll give you any mercy?! ( Drew doesn’t answer ) W) *Gets onto his knees and tucks the lead pipe into his armpit* DO YOU?! *Puts his hand on Drew’s throat* D) No...No. W) Good. *Squeezes D’s throat* D) AHH! W) Hehe... ( D makes noises ) W) *Lifts Drew’s head up* This is so much fun! *Slams the back of Drew’s head into the chair and releases his grip* ( Drew gasps for air ) W) You know...*Removes his lead pipe from his armpit* It’s only fitting...*Getting back up* Any last words? D) Wolfgang, we use to be friends...All three of us...What would she think? ( As Drew was speaking, W brought the lead pipe to behind his neck ) W) She’d think this is -''' 'D) Wrong? Stupid? Wolfgang’s Worthless? NO...WAIT...YOU’RE A SC -' '''W) JUSTICE! *Swings the lead pipe down to D’s head* BANG! Gane Over: Episode 21 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Gane Over: Episode 21 Category:Gane Over Category:The "AFKMRWZ" Organization Category:Matthias Category:D Category:X Category:A Category:W